Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory device and a fabrication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The flash memory includes stack gate flash memory and split gate flash memory. Compared to the stack gate flash memory, the split gate flash memory has the advantage of high programming efficiency, low power consumption, over-erase-preventing, and so on. However, the split gate flash memory has to increase additional split gate region, so that the whole memory cell size become larger, and the integration of memory device can't be increased.